The aim this proposal is to assess the potential clinical usefulness of the bronchoscopic application of hematoporphyrin derivative phototherapy (HpD-PT) on human cancer of the tracheoporphyrin derivative phototherapy (HpD-PT) on human cancer of the tracheobronchial tree. The development of bronchoscopic HpD-PT for local treatment of bronchogenic carcinoma, if successful, could offer palliative therapy, and perhaps a change for cure, to patients with recurrent or residual local disease who have failed to respond to standard therapy. Candidates for HpD-PT would include: 1) patients with recurrent carcinoma who have failed chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy, 2) patients with second primary cancers who cannot tolerate additional resection, chemotherapy or radiation therapy, and 3) certain patients with state I (AJC) bronchogenic carcinomas in whom surfical resection is contra-indicated. After a patient has been offered treatment and gives informed consent, he will receive an intravenous injection of hematoporphyrin derivative (HpD), 2.5-5.0 mg/kg. Three to four days later laser phototherapy will be delivered using 630 nm wavelength light produced by an argon-pumped dye laser. The light will be transmitted by an optical fiber inserted through the working channel of the flexible fiberbronchoscope. Irradiation time will be between 15 and 20 minutes at a power level between 200 and 300 mW/cm to the 2 (total energy 180 to 360 joules/cm to the 2). The patients will be followed closely with repeated bronchoscopy. Photographic documentation before and after treatment will be obtained in all cases. Re-treatment will be administered if necessary.